The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors for interconnecting the ends of electrical wires.
In common use are wire connectors which may be twisted into engagement with stripped wire ends. Typically such connectors include a helical wire component which progressively engages the wire ends. The wire ends themselves are usually wound about one another prior to applying the connector. A drawback to such connectors is their susceptibility to poor installation and to become dislodged from the joined wire ends along with their limited wire receiving capability.
Other types of electrical connectors require special tools for wire attachment and hence are not widely used by those having to make repeated connections of wires of different or the same gauge such as an electrician in the wiring of a house of building.